


Moon Flower

by GreatWhiteShark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, F/M, First Kisses, First Time Sex, Heat Sex, Impregnation kink?, Knotting, Masturbation, OOC Lotor, Threats of Execution, Vaginal Insertion, cliche childhood friends to lover romance, family emotional manipulation and mental abuse, hand holding during the act, mentions of slaves, nuzzling, odd teenage hormones, racism slang, worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatWhiteShark/pseuds/GreatWhiteShark
Summary: The title of a Prince is a heavy burden to bear.( Lotor x HalfGalraF!Reader)





	1. Moon Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Young Prince Lotor discovers a field of moon flowers and meets his first friend.

 

Lotor peeked from behind the tree meekly, small claws digging into the wood in slight nervousness. It was night time and little Lotor, ever the  _curious_ Galra, had slipped out the castle walls to explore what laid beyond. His parents wouldn’t know, at least, they  _shouldn’t_. They probably thought he snuck out to the quartberry orchards to indulge his appetite, when in actuality, he ran to a different, more private, field. He discovered it, so it was  _HIS_. It was  _ **his**_ secret hide-out.

 

But, as his wide-eyed self scanned the flowers blooming in the expansive meadow, he saw that there was an intruder. Someone else was here, but he was unsure how to... _chase_ this trespasser out. So for now, he just watched you cautiously, watched how you plucked the flower and sniffed it. Watched you flump back on the ground, arms and legs splayed out as if embracing the starry sky.

 

He let out a gasp when he watched you  _eat_ the flower.

 

_**His flowers!** _

 

Your ears twitched at the new sound and you turned your attention right in his direction. Lotor let out a small “ _eep!_ ” then completely hid himself. If he can’t see  _you_ , then you can’t see  _him_ , right? Though, that young mind of his did not help in this situation at all. Little Lotor didn’t even hear you sneak up on him or the rush of footsteps dig into the dirt while you ran across the field.

 

“ _Hey!_  Who’re you?”

 

Lotor stumbled back when your face popped up barely an inch in front of him. He let out an indignant noise, something between a yelp and awkward stuttering, then took a large step back.  _Large_ in accordance to his smallish legs. Your eyes, big and inquisitive, blinked owlishly at this guy, this anxious, white-haired guy who couldn’t have been any older than you. Slowly, a smile grew on your lips.

 

_A new friend!_

“I’m-”

 

“Wotor. I’m  **Pwince** Lotor!” he interrupted, summoning what little courage he could after the shock of having YOU surprise him wore off.

 

“Lotor, huh?” you poked his side and he pouted, “Wanna play hide and seek with me?”

 

Little Lotor was... _speechless_. You took his silence as a yes, grabbed his hand, then dragged him to the field of moon flowers.

 

 

* * *

 

**  
**  
“I can’t reach it!” **  
**

 

“Um, it’s because you are  _short_.”

 

You let out an indignant huff then shoved his shoulder, but all Lotor did was giggle in  _mischief_. Tonight, the two of you had gone to the quartberry orchards after you complained to him that you were hungry. Of course, his little tummy had rumbled too, and he figured some ripe berries were perfect for dinner. Or dessert, seeing as it was very late in the night. You attempted to jump up and snag a bushel of berries, but Lotor was right. You were... _tiny_.

 

“Well, how do  **YOU** get them then, huh?” you crossed your arms, sticking your lower lip out in defiance.

 

“Like this, watch,” his little legs  _tap tap tap_  to the tree and he glanced back, “Hey, are you watching?”

 

Lotor scooted closer to the base then looked down at his hands. He knew how to get those berries easy- _peasy_. Concentrating with his tongue sticking out, he grunted for a few seconds before... _pop!_ His claws came out! With a triumphant grin, he dug his nails into the wood and started to climb, scaling the trunk like he has done several times before. You let out an awed  _ **“Oooh**_ ” as he finally perched himself at the lowest branch.

 

Then, he started eating the closet bushel he could find, figuring it was a good... _self reward_  for his hard work.

 

“Hey! That’s not _fair!_  How come I don’t got those?” you sadly looked down at your own hands, wondering when you would get some gnarly,  **cool**  claws like Lotor.

 

With berry juice smeared on his lips, baby cheeks in  _full_ chipmunk mode, Lotor blinked down at you. Maybe you didn’t know how to get your pointy nails out yet? Either way, that sad, puppy look on your face made him frown, too. He cut a few berry vines, making sure he had enough for the both of you, then dangled it over your head. It was your big,  **doe** eyes and sudden happy smile that made Lotor grin back.

 

“Here, catch them, okay?” he dropped one, two,  _six_ , and you managed to save each of them.

 

“Thanks, Lotor!” you stuffed a handful of berries in your mouth while he climbed down the tree, both of you sitting on the grass together, “You’re the  **best!** ”

 

Lotor smiled with his little kitten fangs showing.

 

“ _ **Ah!**_ When can I get those, too?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tick.  _Tck_.

 

“ _Psst_...Lotor...wake up, I know you’re in there…”

 

_**Tick.** _

__

Lotor sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was so,  _so_ late at night, but he knew exactly who was throwing rocks at his balcony window. It was a habit with you, now. Though, even in his drowsiness, a happy smile crept on his lips. He shuffled out of bed quickly then silently opened the large glass doors...only to be  _pegged_ in the face with a tiny pebble. He let out that same sputtering when he first met you those few years ago, before looking over the edge.

 

Your expression instantly lit up when your friend’s face peered down at you, “Were you sleepin’?”

 

“No,” he lied, but you knew he was just joking around, “But I am sure my parents are.”

 

“ _Pssh_ , c’mon, Lotor,” you motioned him to come down, “Let’s go to the fields again. They won’t know. Besides, didn’t you say you got tomorrow off from studies or something?”

 

It was true. Dayak has started teaching him all about Galra history, Galra traditions, and while he enjoyed it, Lotor often found himself thinking about spending time outside the desk. Outside with his friend, in that field, playing tag and hide and seek and wrestling and eating and napping. Kid stuff that invaded his thoughts more and more the longer he was stuck behind a book.

 

Plus, he liked sharing his knowledge with you under the full moon.

 

“Sounds logical to me,” he nodded, already climbing over the metal border, “Very well.  _Catch me_.”

 

“W-wai- _Lotor_ ,  **no** -”

 

It took all your willpower, and his, to not laugh too loud when his lanky body crashed on top of you in a tangle of limbs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lately, Lotor has been feeling a little  **too** warm.  _A fever_ , he thought, but that wouldn’t stop him from sneaking out and continuing your night-time shenanigans. Besides, if he was late, if he didn’t arrive on time, you would have the benefit of pouncing on him in a surprise attack. And Lotor  _certainly_ couldn’t let you get the best of him, now could he? It filled him with smug satisfaction every time he managed to pin  **YOU**  down first.

 

He tied up his hair quickly, since last time you almost won by yanking it too hard, then stealthily crept through the woods. The field came in view and there you were, humming innocently and plucking his precious flowers,  _completely oblivious_  to your surroundings.  _So safe. **Our**  private little haven_. Lotor crouched lowly and when you turned your head, you only had a split second to see him out of the corner of your eyes before he  **lunged** at you with the speed of a hungry panther.

 

You had a moon flower in your mouth and you couldn’t even get a word out when Lotor roughly tumbled with you. Still, that didn’t mean you gave up so easily! You wrestled back, rolling and grunting, trying to get the upper hand on the larger teen, but his damn claws were great weapons to latch onto anything he wanted. Mainly, your shoulder since his hips were strong enough on their own to hold you down.

 

Spitting grass out of your mouth, you let out a groan and laughed, “Okay, okay, I concede! I  _yield!_ ”

 

You couldn’t see Lotor’s cocky grin from behind you, but you could hear it in his damn voice, “What is the score? 54 to 21? You  _must_ try harder next time, dear.”

 

“Hey,  _hey_ , it’s 54 to  **22**! Give me some credit here,” you corrected, arms starting to ache as they twisted behind you in his strong hold, “But, y’know, who’s keeping count?”

 

Lotor chuckled in amusement, but it slowly died down when his nose... **tickled**. He has been in these fields so many times, he had already gotten used to the smell of moon flowers wafting in the night. It covered you and him, but this scent, it was different, it was  _spicy_. He hooded his eyes and leaned down towards your neck, following his nose and disregarding that this was some odd instinct going on within his body.

 

He dug his face into your hair and fully closed his eyes, then he  **sniffed** you. Not discreetly _at all._

“Lotor? Lotor, you  **weirdo** , did you just  _sniff_  me?”

 

Your voice snapped him out of his intoxicated state, but that scent was already burned into his mind. It was you, that spice came from  **you**. It made him feel much too warm now. That, and he was thoroughly embarrassed he was caught doing something weird, something no Prince should  _ever_ do. Lotor released his grasp on you and backed off your body, letting you sit up and face him. His face flushed a cute wine color and his eyes,  _stars_ , he couldn’t look at you after that.  _ **Shameful** , what was he thinking?_  
  
  
Then, you laughed, that carefree  _laugh_ , and all the worries mixing in his stomach disappeared.

 

Lotor’s eyes widened, blush still very prominent on his cheeks, then you tackled him suddenly.  _Surprise attack, indeed_. He let out an “ _oof!_ ” as you laid on top of him and his arms hugged you to him in comfortable familiarity. The way you were laying on him with the glow of the moon lighting up your face had a new feeling beat in his heart. He had thought his sniffing would’ve truly weirded you out.

 

Though, you proved that you were just as weird as he was when you dug your face into the side of his neck and  _sniffed_ him too. He was stunned, even more shocked when he could feel you smile against his warm skin. You... **liked** this? Of course you did. Why would something like  _sniffing_  push you two apart? Lotor was a fool to think you would run from him over something so trivial. Two half-breeds,  _sniffing_ each other.

 

“You smell good, like,” you paused, hummed, “Like...lavender. Lilac? Forget-me-nots?”

 

Lotor could get used to this welcoming feeling blooming in his chest.

 

“And you’re really, really warm. Let’s sleep out here tonight.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Damn, that’s...that’s  _a lot_.”

 

Lotor blanched at you, perhaps pouting just a bit, at your bluntness. Your face was super close to his, examining each and every swollen pimple on his face. Not one, not two, but  **four**. All in the most unfortunate of places, too. His nose, his chin, forehead, and his left cheek. You hummed deep in thought and slowly raised a finger, intending to... _poke_ them. It was fascinating.

 

Well, fascinating to  _YOU_.

 

“Oh,  _shut up_ , I can not believe I have so many,” Lotor’s complexion was one thing he  _carefully_ maintained and to have these  **abominations** pop up overnight greatly knocked down his ego.

 

To him, it was downright  _embarrassing_ , if not a little painful. The second your finger was within half an inch of his pimple, Lotor’s hand came up and clamped around your wrist.  _ **Firmly**_. Now, you couldn’t satisfy your curiosity. Already sensing your other hand rising up, he caught that one in his hold, too. You squirmed your wrists, though you had no luck breaking free. It was now that Lotor took a chance to truly just... _stare_ at you.

 

_Did your lashes always look so long and full?_

“It’s okay, Lotor! They’re like,  _uh..._ comets! Yeah, they landed on your face,” you joked, to which he only rolled his eyes, “Little fallen stars, y’know? Let’s draw them together and make a constellation!”

  
  
“Absolutely  **NOT**!”

 

You laughed out loud, not one so easily to give up, even if he said no. Arms and hands wiggling, Lotor had a hard time keeping you restrained by the wrists, but you finally broke free. Immediately your fingers pinched both of his cheeks playfully, then stretched them here and there.  _Can I call you comet face from now on?_ If possible, his pouty lips only grew more in the light of such a  _humiliating_ nickname.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lotor was getting older  _and_ taller than you, much to your playful complaints. That heat didn’t completely disappear, but now it was more manageable. It didn’t impede his studies or anything like that. It didn’t wedge an awkwardness between you two, which he was  _eternally_ grateful for. Under the pressure of his father and mother, of Dayak, of his  **duties** as a Prince, he was glad he could steal little moments of freedom with you.

 

Like now. Your body was curled into his side,  _you’re so squishy_ , while his hand laid loosely on your hip. Lotor was comfortable, he wasn’t a  _Prince_ with you. He was just that same anxious kid those many years ago. No, actually. Lotor likes to think he has  _grown_ into someone you could proudly call his childhood friend. Or perhaps...maybe something  _ **more**_ than friend.

 

“Open,” he demanded and you did, your mouth parting while he fed you the apple he held in his hand.

 

“Lotor,” you started, staring at the sky that was puffy with heavy clouds, “I think it’s gonna rain soon. We should get you back before you get soaked. I know how much you hate it when your hair frizzes.”

 

 _No_ , he didn’t want this to end. The night just started! Lotor took a bite out of the fruit then chewed silently, debating on what to do with you. On one hand, yes, he did hate how the humidity puffed up his hair in a what you call an “ _adorable cotton-headed grape_.” On the other hand, you would leave his hold, which was already the  **worst** option in his mind.

 

“Come stay with me tonight,” he heard you stop chewing and he pressed his cheek against the top of your head, “You hate the rain too, do you not?”

  
  
Yes, you did. Wet, cold, soggy.  _Loud_ and the storms on Daibazaal lasted much too long for your liking. And the  **lightning**  and  **thunder**. You cuddled more against Lotor just thinking about it. His offer was so tempting, though. And when you looked up at him, saw that smile of his, saw that firm caring side of him reflect his cosmic eyes, you couldn’t say no.  _Just tonight, **just this once.**_

__

“As Prince, I have control of who stay-”

 

“Uh _-uh. **N**_ **o**. You don’t get to use that title with me, you nerd,” you teased and his eyes lit up at your challenging words, “You said your name was Lotor. _Lo-tor_. Before you said  **Prince**.”

 

And that’s how you’ve been calling him since you two met.

 

On the way back to his balcony, it had begun raining, and it pushed the both of you to start running. His hand was tightly wound with yours as the night sky flashed lightning at your heels, but you two...you were  _laughing_ at the circumstances. _See? Told ya so._  Luckily, it was so loud in the storm, neither of you worried about being caught scaling up to his room or making too much noise.

 

Under the awning, both Lotor and yourself were soaked to the bone. After the laughter died down, you two simply stood facing each other, taking in each other’s appearance. His hair was limp now, just like your mop, and his hands were still latched onto yours. Lotor was tethering you to him and he found that, well, he didn’t want to let go.  _Not yet_.  _The door could wait_. He wanted to stare at you a bit more, let that warmth rise over his body pleasantly. Judging by the adoring look in your eyes, he guessed you  **felt** it too.

 

His heart nearly burst from his chest when you brought his hands up to cup your face, allowing him to hold what he deemed the moon of his life. Lotor wasn’t that nervous kid anymore.  _Never again_ , not when your eyes shined up at him like those nights you would gaze upon the distant galaxies. Like those nights when the both of you spotted a shooting star whizzing through the sky.

 

Lotor leaned down, pulled you to his body, and  _kissed_ you gently with all the  **heat** and  **passion** he could muster.

 

He heard the distant chime of bells ringing in his head when his eyes slid close in pure  _bliss_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Let us review your alphabet in Ta’ _kivy_.”

 

Like clockwork, Lotor automatically began speaking words along with every letter Dayak announced. His mind unconsciously, yet perfectly, nuanced each of them all in proper order, not  _once_ missing a beat. She was proud of him, nodding in approval as her pupil continued to impress her. He will make a fine Emperor one day. That is, until he said  **your name.**

Lotor knew instantly he made a  _mistake_. He gulped as nervousness spiked in his arms, all the way up to his chest, and his eyes widened in... _ **panic**_.

 

“ _What_ was that?” Dayak asked, narrowing her eyes at the Prince’s reaction.

 

He quickly scrambled his brain for the correct word, the one that would hopefully deter Dayak from any suspicions she had in him. If you were found out, his father, his mother, they would no doubt banish you.  _ **Or worse**_. Lotor knew for a while now that a Prince was not meant to socialize with _half-breeds_ , even though he,  _himself_ , was one. He knew the implications it could lead to and how  **grave** it would be for you.

 

And that struck  _fear_ straight into his soul.


	2. Cross-Breed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Lotor shares his first heat with you.

 

Lotor was staring up at the ceiling of the bathroom, water  _long_ gone cold by now, and yet his body was still  **too** damn hot. Not warm, not like before, but he felt like his skin was burning in feverish need. He had thought the chill of the bath would cool him down, yet the entire time he was sitting here, all he could think about was your body resting on top of his. Naked.

 

This wasn’t the first time it happened, either.

 

He sighed heavily, knowing what he had to do. His hand slipped down under the water, claws peeking out in arousal, and  _slowly_ touched himself. From his chest to his stomach to that trail of white hair near his belly button. His eyes closed and he gulped the thick saliva that built up in his mouth. Would it be selfish of him to say he missed your lips and yet _one thousand kisses_  wouldn’t satisfy his desires?

 

Lotor tried to imagine his hand was your smaller ones caressing him and leaving lovely, sharp scratches down his body. He let out a soft moan, a soft breath of  _your name._  He has been hard for a while now. That cock twitched when his thoughts flashed with your face again and to appease it, he wrapped his fingers firmly around his thick girth. At the base, maybe a little... _shyly_. Would you be shy about it?  **Hesitant** , even? He has never gone further than kissing you when it came to sexual intimacy.

 

A growl escaped his throat, just imagining your flushed face looking up at him, waiting for guidance on how to pleasure him. _Your mouth_ , he would whisper and you would nod, following his orders with utmost trust. The second your lips would kiss his leaking head, his face would tinge all the way up to the tip of his ears.  _Yes, dear, just like that._  Would you lap at him like a kitten drinking milk? Lotor pumped his fist harder, feeling the excess skin cover his sensitive crown due to the repeated motions.

 

“Oh,  _stars_ , it feels…” he whispered to no one but himself, “You feel  **so** good…”

 

Lotor was already close and these sinful,  _naughty_ thoughts were to blame. He grunted,  **whined** , when his mind went rampant at the image of you taking his length in your awaiting mouth.  _Your tongue, o-oh, stars, my moon._  It was the view of you barely taking in half of his cock that pushed him over the edge. Half of his throbbing shaft stuffed through your lips and that intense blush dusting your cheeks while you stared up at him in unadulterated  **lust**.

 

His climax had him jerking hard while jets of opalescent cum mixed in the water. Lotor  _wailed_ for you to hold him, whining and stuttering at the pleasurable electricity coursing through his nerves. Unable to handle his intense orgasm, his other hand gripped the side of the tub to try and stable himself to reality. It did nothing as he stilled his pumping, panting like a horn dog stuck in heat.

 

And that was him, right now.  _ **Stuck in heat.**_

__

When he whispered your name again, _my love, my dearest **love** ,_ his dick hardened once more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

You were laying flat on your back, arm tucked under your head, while Lotor did the same adjacent from you. The both of you were stargazing tonight, the silence not at all uncomfortable while your eyes flicked back and forth over each shimmering twinkle you spotted. It would be impossible to count them all, but when Lotor told you stories about other planets and his chance to visit them, you found that you wanted to explore what was out there. See all the things he was sharing with you. Maybe even...find a world you could  _truly_ call home.

 

“Did you know you  _snore?_ ” Lotor’s shit grin spread on his lips and you brought a hand up to blindly swat at his bratty face.

 

Of course, you  _missed_. Though, Lotor thought the breeze over his nose was quite refreshing.

 

“No, I don’t!” you heard him chuckle deeply, making you even more embarrassed, “Well, you-at least I don’t talk in my sleep!”

 

“You have absolutely  **no** proof of such bold claims,” he raised a challenging brow even though you couldn’t see it, “What sort of stuff do I  _presumably_ say?”

 

“Oh, you know…” now your voice went a pitch lower to cheaply imitate him, “I am  **Prince Lotor** and I know how to fight with my  _sword!_ Which is a euphemism for my  **DICK!** ”

 

Instead of taking offense, Lotor has gotten used to your playful teasing and outright laughed, “I do  _not_  sound like that.”

 

“I  _d_ **O**   _nO **t**  _S **o** U **n** _D_ **l _iK_ e **Th **A** t.”

 

You  _mocked_ him! And this time, he will make you take it back. Or, in the very least, tell him the truth. What did his unconscious say without his knowing? With a playful grin, he rolled over on his front and crawled up a bit. His mischievous face was upside down in your view and you  _impishly_ smiled back. Lotor liked that about you, about not being afraid to say what you mean. Not that he would  _ever_ pull rank on you. That’s not what friends do. No, not  _friends_.  **Lovers.**

“Oh?  _ **Dare**_ to tell me what else I say in my slumber?”

 

“Yeah, yeah! You say things like ‘My hair is the most  _beautifulest_  in all the lands and therefore, I am the most  _fairest_  of them all-’”

 

Before he could even bring his hand to muffle your snarky mouth, you had rolled away from under his face and stood up to your feet. He knew you liked his hair, but fine, if it is a game you wanted to play, _then a game you will get_. Lotor growled at the provocation, eyes narrowing when you playfully stuck your tongue out at him.  _Come catch me if you can_. He unconsciously licked his smirking lips then scrambled up to his feet and gave chase with a light-hearted laugh.

 

Over the years, Lotor may have been stronger than you, but you held the advantage by being  _faster_  than him.

 

You dodged just out of his reach when he lunged at you, eyes flashing in rich amusement as he tucked and tumbled.  _You missed, Mr. Fairest-of-them-all._ Lotor’s claws peeked out and he flashed his fangs in your direction. That... **aroused** you. This time, he took the chance of your stunned silence and launched himself once more, but with those jet packs on his legs turned on to their max setting.

 

Stumbling back at how fast he accelerated, Lotor fully tackled you down with both of you letting out a loud  ** _“Oomph!”_**

****

“See, now,” you groaned at the soreness, but he had rutted his hips between your legs and pinned you with his weight, “That’s  _cheating_. What you did there was  _dirty_.”

 

Lotor hooded his eyes rather seductively and leaned closer to your lips, “Oh, I prefer to call it  _leveling_ the playing field.”

 

Lifting up the rest of the way, you meshed your lips against his, earning a low,  **throaty** moan from the man above you.  _Always the last word with you, isn’t it?_  Lotor’s tongue slipped past his teeth to trace the seam of your mouth, his mind becoming more clouded when he could barely taste your spice.  _But of course, my dear._ Your cheeks began heating up in a deep blush, though not only because of the needy kiss and the feel of his body caging yours under him.

 

But you could  **feel** his erection tenting against your clothed sex.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“ _ **Wow**_...Lotor, you almost  _slipped_ up?” your brows rose in surprise when he told you about the lesson with Dayak, “That’s-I  _never_ thought I’d hear the day.”

 

“Please be serious,” he let out an exasperated sigh at your teasing, but you only smiled wider and leaned your forehead against his, “It could have been much,  _much_ worse.”

 

“Hm, yeah, maybe  _you’re_ the one that needs more training,” you egged him on, soaking in all his warmth while you were straddling his lap.

 

“Can you blame me, my dear?” he could never get you to be serious, “Perhaps you should join me in my lessons. That way, I will not be so  _easily_ distracted.”

 

Now you blushed a bit at the compliment. To shut his damn mouth up, you kissed him _oh so_  lovingly and Lotor’s body...that heat  **sparked**. Perhaps his little confession unknowingly stoked his desires for you. He has,  _ah_ , took care of himself plenty of times before in the privacy of his room prior to meeting with you. Thoughts of you and him, pinned and hugging and kissing and whispering sweet terms of endearment. Lotor’s cheeks flushed that adorable hue of purple as your hand came up to stroke the color softly.

 

“What are you thinking, Lotor?” you asked, pushing a stray lock of hair behind his ears.

 

“I think you should  _kiss_ me again,” he boldly ordered and, to his amusement and yours, you laughed, scoffed, “I  _want_ a kiss. I  ** _demand_** a kiss.”

 

He needed something this instant just to tell him you were here, with him, and nothing bad will happen to you. That heat grew stronger in his gut and if he didn’t feel your lips right  **now** , he would  _burst_ into flames. Luckily, you must’ve read his mind, for you sighed wistfully and pressed your smooth, soft lips against his. Lotor moaned, very pleased how things turned out, and brought his hands to grip your hips harder against his overheating body.

 

His thick cock grew in his pants, but the ache wasn’t unbearable.  _Yet_. Lotor tilted his head, deepening the kiss with his tongue sliding sneakily over your lips. Open mouthed, wet, and  _prodding_ to let him in.  _Let me taste you again, my dear._ When you whimpered and granted him access, he wasted no time greedily taking your breath away. His wandering hands couldn’t keep still. Lotor mapped all he could touch, both loving the familiarity and intimate territory of it all.

 

Another wave of heat rushed his body, this time much more intense than those moments he spent pleasuring himself.  Lotor grunted in slight pain, like someone had just shoved him closer to an open fire pit and the flames almost swallowed him whole. It was you that broke the kiss. His tongue hung out slightly while you licked your lips and took a second to truly look at him. Flushed, eyes hooded in unbridled desire, and positively  **hungry**.

 

“Hold me,” he commanded weakly, burying his nose into the curve of your neck, “I want you to  _hold_ me, dear.”

 

And how could you say no when he was so vulnerable right now? Arousal started trickling into your core as you slid your arms over his shoulder, keeping him flushed against your chest and leaving no space between your bodies. His lips kissed and nipped and licked your throat, knowing that he could find no better place to be than  _here_. In  **your** arms. You could even feel how hot he was just by the press of his cheek rubbing your skin. Another whine, another  _groan_ , and you latched your lips on the tip of his ear.

 

“I  _want_ you,” he murmured, hot breath panting heavily in the silent night, “ _Stars_ , I  **want** you so bad. Let me have you,  _please_.”

 

Lotor’s mind was muddled, random words spilling through his lips, but all were declarations of how much he  _needed_ you,  _craved_ you, how hot he was, how he wanted to feel all of you tonight and  _ **every**_ night after. This raw lust flowed through his veins like molten lava, scorching him with every second he wasted muttering and pleading. J _ust take it. You can do it, you have her right in your arms._ Oh, but no, Lotor wouldn’t want it to be so rushed.  _Temper yourself, you **savage animal**._

He wanted something  _more_ than an orgasm. Lotor could give himself that anytime.

 

And you, well, with his low voice and poetic begging, you could feel your body reacting to his, “Ah...Lotor,  _stars_...you’re  _so_ warm…”

 

You sucked on the tip of his ear, earning you a seductive,  **filthy** groan from the man in your arms. Lotor was sure you could feel his large erection firmly press from underneath you. If you didn’t, he would make sure of it as his hips started moving to grind against your covered cunt  _oh so_  slowly. He was huffing now, eyes hooded and overflowing with primal want the more you licked the shell of his ear.

 

He couldn’t take the teasing anymore. Gently, while still clutching you tightly to him, he pushed you forward so you laid on the moon flowers. Just like that night he first saw you, except now your arms were around  _him_. He was your galaxy, your wild star. Lotor’s hair curtained the both of you as he hovered to gaze into your lustful eyes. Space reflected in them and his heart,  _oh_ , his heart couldn’t come up with the right words. The three words he so  **desperately** needed to say.

 

“I’m yours, Lotor, I have  **always**  been yours...”

 

Before you could even take another breath, Lotor had already clumsily kissed you with all the fervent worship his body could summon. He has never been so  _happy_ to hear those words come from you. Even his cock twitched in response, tip no doubt leaking and staining his pants with precum by now. A growl rumbled through his chest as his claws began peeking out to dig into your clothes.

 

“ **Undress** me,” he ordered, already working to remove your clothes, “I  _need_ to feel you…I  _ **need**_ you...”

 

His hips were wedged in the space between your thighs, keeping you sinfully spread open so he could feel your heat. And... _smell_ it, too.  _ **Stars**_ , the smell drove him wild. Your spicy scent was all over him, drowning him deeper in that pit of desire. When Lotor kept grinding roughly against you, still lost in his  _animalistic_  heat, your cheeks deepened in the cutest color he has ever seen. It suited you. He wanted to see more of it.

 

Your eyes fluttered as he kept rubbing over your clit and, unable to control yourself, you shed him of his silken clothes. Both of your minds were clouded with  _hot_ , sexual desire. It came as no surprise that once you were bare before him, his mouth clasped around your nipple, tongue licking with reckless abandon while his other hand fondled the unattended breast. Squeezing and rolling and groping. Shivers shot up and down your spine when Lotor brought out his fangs, teasing you and perhaps  _scaring_ you in the best way.

 

And don’t get him wrong. Lotor  _wanted_  to bite. His primal side wanted to mark you up, show the entire planet you were  **his** , but right now his brain was in his dick.

 

“When,  _ah_....when did you get so.. _.so big._..” all you could see,  _feel_ , was his larger form cage you in, and no longer was he the lanky Lotor you knew.

 

He let his crotch answer. Lotor’s shaft nestled between your sopping wet lips, coating his underside with your warm slick. Soft whines fell from both of your mouths and he nuzzled his face between the crook of your neck, claws trailing up and down your thighs before hiking them over his slim waist.  _Embrace all of me. Let me **feel** your heat surround me._

“Lotor, please,” you begged, your hands roaming over every dip and curve of his muscular back, “ _Please_ …”

 

Lotor knew what you were begging for and he would do all he could in his lust-filled heat to relieve you. He angled his hips, clumsily letting his blunt head rub up and down your slit and mix your fluids, until he found a small...dip. Craning his neck to look at you in the eyes, he searched for any  _doubt_ , any  _hesitation_ on your end, but all he found was an overwhelming urge for love,  _for him_. For Lotor, the shy boy who found you in the meadow of moon flowers.

 

_Say it. Say those **three** words._

Lotor brushed his nose against yours before slowly plugging his thickened sex into you. With him this close, breaths mixing as your mouth parted in a shrill whine, he could see  _every_ inch of pleasure and pain cross your face. His eyes drunkenly rolled back to his head as that heat, your  _heat_ , so tight, so  _wet_ , accepted him wholeheartedly. Those ridges, his knot was already forming, and even his base felt  _bigger_ and  **bigger** , until he  _finally_ fully sheathed himself within your leaking cunt.

 

 _Stars_ , he felt complete. 

 

“A- _ **ah**_ …!” he gritted his teeth, that erotic wetness squishing him in the most delicious of ways, “ _Stars and moon above_ …”

 

“M..mmf... _nngh_ …” you clenched your eyes shut, feeling as though Lotor was transferring all his desires, his affections, his intoxicating love, into you, “Ooh... **oh** …!”

 

His heavy gasps and your choked, little mews were the only sounds that could be heard in the night. Both yours and his cheeks were heavily tinted in a lover’s blush and when nebulous eyes met yours, you pulled Lotor down into a soft, romantic kiss. Not  **rushed**. _Enjoy the feeling. Enjoy each other. Enjoy the moment_. His girth was  **big** and he was quite snug within your walls, stretching you  _oh so_ wonderfully that you could feel his vein throb strongly. 

 

Lotor knew this was so,  **so**  much better than claiming you like a wild, unhinged beast. He was waiting for your signal, for your confirmation that,  _please, let me move. Let me have **more**. _ His wish was granted when your hand shakily entwined with his clawed ones in an act of deep intimacy. Your leg brushed up against his side, pulling him impossibly closer to your body, and Lotor didn’t think he could feel any more full in his chest.

 

“L... **Lotor**.”

 

And  _that_ was all it took. Hearing your voice call to him, call for  **more** , had his hand tightening in yours. Both for reassuring you and himself. His hips gently pulled back,  _barely_ an inch, then plunged into you once again. Those thrusts were slow, careful, he knew he was large, he didn’t want to tear you in two. But  _stars_ , that fire licking his body gradually increased and so did the pace of his hips. His throat was guttural now, too much saliva building up in his mouth, but that didn’t stop him from releasing sensual moans from deep within his chest.

 

“Y... _yes_ …” he grunted your name with a particularly hard thrust, “ **Yes** , my moon...my  _stars_ … _ **yes**_ …!”

 

All you could do was whine and moan and writhe underneath him. His ears could pick up the wet, squelching noise of your messy love-making, and he felt your nails digging into the skin on his shoulder. Not strong nor deep enough to draw blood, but  _just_ enough to make him  **hammer** roughly into you in praise. Every ridge of his engorged cock rubbed you so perfectly, so  _sensually_ , it pulled filthy, unrestrained whimpers from you.

 

Lotor’s sweat mix with yours, just another proof that this was real, you were real, and taking his ribbed shaft _oh so_ bravely. He was  **pounding** you into the ground, your body jerking and bouncing with each forceful whip of his pelvis, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to complain. If anything, you encouraged him, yelping his name into the night when his leaking head reached deep into your core. Bliss.  _Complete bliss_. Even your eyes were wet with the steaming pleasure clawing over your pinned body.

 

“L- _Lotor_ ,  _ **Lotor**_ ,” your voice pitched higher with every passing of his name, “Yes... **yes** …! You, a- _AH!”_

You feel so,  _so **damn** good._

Lotor couldn’t understand your words any longer as he picked up his pace,  _snapping_ his hips ruthlessly into your clenching cunt. Now, your brows were furrowed and eyes wide with ecstasy, teeth gritting just to be able to take his carnal side. He wasn’t being shy about his moans either and each growl rumbling deep from within his chest accompanied a heavy kick of his pelvis. Those deadly fangs of his seemed even more protruding with how hard he was snarling to truly chase that final high, that final  _high_ only you could grant him.

 

It was when you cried out his name and buried your face into his chest, _hold me, let me stay with you_ , did he angle himself lower to kiss your neck, lick it, suck on it. But not bite it. _Not yet_. He felt the urge, but the urge for his release was stronger. Lotor’s wild thrusts kept rubbing your hooded, firm nub, tipping you closer and closer to your climax. Squeezing your hand, he tunneled into you  _faster_ and  _faster_ , truly like a wild man chasing a prey in the night.

 

“L- **Loto** -I-I’m gon- _gonna_ -!” he could feel your walls twitching, telling him what he already knew, and he would gladly welcome it, “Yes,  ** _YES_**!”

 

Your body arched against him, gracing him the best angle and best view you had to offer. Lotor was panting,  _whining_ in restraint, as your supple ass lied on his thighs. The new position allowed the slick, the excess cum, to drip down onto the grass and stain the dirt with your love. His body covered all of your sense and he allowed himself a few seconds to simply stare at the way his lubricated cock disappeared into you  _so_ effortlessly. Webs of your heavy fluids connected your sex together and the lewd noises mixed with your screams made him  _absolutely_ feral.

 

**“LOTOR!”**

He felt your shuddering climax before he heard it and that was probably due to the fact that it was so intense, so  _mind numbing_ , your body didn’t have the chance to catch up. Your wet muscles contracted extra tightly around his engorged girth and that scream of his name,  _oh_ , it was music to his ears. You curled into him, shaking like a leaf as passionate shocks of electricity completely overwhelmed you. Lotor kept  _pumping_ , kept  _ **driving**_ himself deeper into you while pushing through your orgasm as the beast was  _not_ yet sated.

 

Lotor cried out, whined and  _growled_ and  _ **grunted**_ , while the heat,  _stars_ , the heat was gripping his soul. You were clenching his soul.  _So close_ ,  ** _so close_** , he kept repeating in his dizzy mind, but he couldn’t vocalize any of those words. He needed something, just a  _bit_ more, like a greedy devil he was, and his knot was bumping into you repeatedly, asking if there was room for more. Limp and tired beneath him, you tangled your hand into his hair, caressing the back of his head, then weakly pulled him down for a smoldering kiss. Tongues battled sloppily, too lost in the sound to dominate the other, then you... **bit** him.

 

That was all it took as Lotor let out an  _animalistic_ growl, feverishly pressed his forehead against you, and  **rutted** his knot through your opening to spill his heavy,  _hot_ load into your cunt. His claws dug into your hip, piercing the skin as a testament of his love, and his toes curled into the dirt. It was  _too much_ , he was burning out, and his lengthy cock twitched strongly in your soaking walls, now painted with a copious amount of his essence. There was so much oozing out between your conjoined sex and he was  _still_ pouring more of his creamy seed within your womb. 

 

Lotor felt... _proud_. 

 

You were easily enraptured in his face when a small, warm glow illuminated the space between you two. The hand tangled in his hair moved to stroke his cheek in fascination and to also tame the predator, so to say. Lotor heaved over you, his muscles now shaking to just keep himself up, and it was the feeling of your soft thumb caressing his high-lighted Altean marks which eased him down ever so carefully.

 

You two stay locked together, well-spent and  _well-loved_. Lotor drunkenly blinked at you, noticing a few streaks of tears shimmering in the moonlight, then he affectionately  _nuzzled_ his cheek against yours to wipe them away. His head was clear now and all he wanted to do was  _worship_ you,  _ **praise**_  you while you peppered him with soft kisses, let the night engulf you as your souls mingled together under the stars. You gave him the solace, the peace of mind he desperately needed. Lotor started purring as you cuddled him in your arms, your heart beat lulling him to sleep while you had already fallen prey to the night.

 

Say it.  _Say those three, little words._

_**Please.** _


	3. Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate tears Lotor and his love apart.

“Come live with me in the castle.”

 

“What?”

 

“You can be my servant.”

 

“ **WOW**. A  _servant!_  What an  _ **honor**_! You just want me to call you  _Prince_ Lotor all the time, don’t you?”

 

“Well, it certainly has a nice ring to it coming from you.”

 

It was quiet tonight, comfortable, and Lotor was laying in your lap with his arms tucked under your thighs. He was hugging you while your nimble fingers braided his hair, something he found  _utterly_ soothing to the point where he would let a few unguarded words slip through his lips. Not that he would keep secrets from you, though. It was still cute to see him babble once in a while. He smirked that catty grin, to which you scoffed and shook your head no at his offer.

 

“Hm...I don’t think so, Lotor. What’s higher than a servant?”

 

“Maid? You wish to be my maid?”

 

“ _Higher_.”

 

“Head gardener. We can hide out here.”

 

“ _ **Higher**_ , Lotor.”

 

“I do not need another Governess. One is enough, thank you.”

 

Now, that pulled a laugh out of you. TWO people whipping Lotor with a crop when he was being mischievous or not paying attention. The image itself was enough to tickle your funny bone. You sighed lightly afterwards, looking from his silvery hair, to his cheek, and finally his yellowed eyes. Lotor was staring back at you with that serious glint behind them. You looked away off to the side, perhaps a bit... _saddened_. You would give anything to stay by his side, but you couldn’t change what you are.

 

“Lotor, you know why I can’t even become a servant.  _Slave_ , maybe, but...you don’t really want me to be a slave, do you?” now you were petting him softly, flattening out any stray hairs.

 

“I am a  _Prince_ , darling. Am I not allowed to choose who can stay and who can go?” he used his status again and it made you shake your head once more.

 

“Not when it comes to Halfgoons.”

 

Now, that one word, that  ** _one_** cursed word, made Lotor flinch and grip onto your thigh tighter. He knows that word. It disrespects an entire culture living here on Daibazaal.  **Halfgoons**. Half Galra, half  _something else unimportant_. Not  _pure_. Not  _good enough_  to be a servant in Zarkon’s castle. It was  **tainted** blood. Therefore, not  **worthy**. No one said that term to him, at least, not in front of him.

 

“S...Sorry, Lotor. I know you...I know you hate it, but it’s true. You know this. Zarkon would never allow me within a mile of your castle. That’s why we always meet up here.”

 

You had thought his mood would sour at the change of conversation, but in fact, it had only... _encouraged_ him even more. Lotor gently grabbed your wrist and guided your hand to cup his jaw.  _Hold me, my dear_.  _Let me be your support._  Yes, he knew all too well why you couldn’t stay with him. It was also the main reason why he couldn’t marry you, call you his Queen, his Empress.

 

Once he becomes Emperor, that would be the first law he changes.

 

“Lotor, I’ve embraced what I am. It’s not...bad. It’s just viewed that way by everyone else and I can’t change all of their minds. They just don’t understand.”

 

A thumb sadly stroked his smooth cheek while he gazed up at you in longing, in  _want_ , in  _love_. It wasn’t fair. For either of you. Yet, being here in your lap, in your warm embrace, perhaps Lotor should count his lucky stars. Fate had a funny way of throwing two wandering souls together. They can be _together_ , but not  _ **together**_. They can wish as hard as they want,  _claw and thrash_  as much as they want, but nothing can change their future.

 

“Besides, it’s not their minds I care about. It’s  **yours**.”

 

And he would always, as long as he lived, stay by your side.

 

* * *

 

 

Lotor’s heat came back, but this time, it felt more... **uncontrollable**. The first time he made love to you, it was just that. Love you and dispel that fire burning too brightly in his soul. This time, while he kissed down your naked spine, he felt the urge to breed you.  _Impregnate_ you. Make you heavy with his seed and his alone. This time, he was going to bite you for sure. Keep you as his mate. Mark you up so anyone who sees you would be struck with curiosity. _Who did that?_  He did. He  **fucking** did.

 

His mind wasn’t even thinking about the problems his rashness would cause for you. Right now, Lotor mounted you from behind, his heavy length wetting between your folds. Your skin was so bare, so  _clean_ , this certainly won’t do at all. He wanted to litter your back, your shoulder, neck,  _anywhere_  his mouth kissed, with little marks from his very own teeth. His body caged yours, embraced you with strong arms, then he began his personal mission.

 

“Oh,  _Lotor_ …” you crooned, clearly pleased with how he was taking such good care of you.

 

Lotor’s fangs teased you _oh so_  deliciously, scratching with just enough pressure to make you shiver, before leaning back and lapping your skin softly. _I will never tire of your taste, my dear._  The contrast pulled needy whines from your lips and he responded by doing this over and  _over_ and  _ **over**_. He was asking, you figured out after a while, and you answered by reaching a hand up to push his face a little more firmly into the junction of your neck. Lotor’s fangs prodded harder and before he fully clamped his jaw down, he  **sheathed**  his leaking cock into your awaiting heat.

 

_I marked you. You are mine._

You whimpered at the stinging stretch, not quite used to his immense size and ridges yet, but he was a romantic at heart, and a caring one at that. Lotor’s chest flushed with your back, arms wound securely around your body as if binding your soul to his, then he let his mouth wander the expanse of your shoulder. His first bite was the  **hardest** , most prominent mark that he was glad you bore for him and he hopes it stays there for at least a week or two.  _Or forever._

 

Lotor’s hips  _slammed_ into you repeatedly, stoking that fire building in the pit of his stomach and touching you in only the most intimate of places.  _Wet_ , you were always  _ **so wet**_  for him. He loved it, loved knowing you  _craved_ him just as much as he craved you. Loved seeing how your needy cunt swallowed all he had to give you,  **all** of him. And maybe more if his seed took root. With that thought in mind, he began  **humping** you with renewed fervor, teeth latching onto the other side of your neck while your wails of pleasure echoed in the night.

 

“Please, my moon,  _please_ …” he muffled incoherently, cock pulsing with every stuttering thrust, “Yes... _yes, **yes**_ ,  **YES!** ”

 

His brows knitted in intense concentration, aiming to please you, make you happy,  **fill** you with his warm cum until it oozed out of your opening like the sweetest, most forbidden honey. You were bouncing along with his forceful ramming, hands gripping to whatever they could reach. One tangled his hair, the other on his powerful thigh. You could feel his muscles working overtime to piston his pelvis into your leaking sex.  _Stars_ , those ridges simply  ** _wrecked_** you and Lotor loved how only he could do this to you.

 

“Lotor,  _Lo_ - **Lotor** , yes,  _please_ ,  _ **YES**_!”

 

Teeth still secure on your throat, he  _drilled_ into you for a few more seconds before that growing knot started tapping your already stretched opening.  _Take it, my dear. You can do it. I know you can._  Tears of pleasure welled up in the corner of your eyes and you wildly moaned for more.  _Do it, Lotor. Push it in, let me have you, all of you._ He liked that answer and with one,  _two_ ,  ** _three_** more thrusts, his knot slipped in with a wet  _pop_. Another scream of his name left your lips while he possessively secured you by the hips, cooing and praising you with affectionate whispers. Your body thrashed along with your climax and accepted his seed.  _My moon, I have you. Let me hold you._

_Stars_ , his  **cum** , his essence was so warm pouring inside your womb. There was  _too much_ , you were so stuffed to the brim, that it was even  _leaking_ out of your entrance and around his pulsating shaft. Lotor was breathing hard through his nostrils, not yet ready to release his bite on you as his marks glowed. Yes, he was drooling quite a bit, and you flumped forward onto the grassy fields in exhaustion. He followed suit, still interlocked at your sex, and started purring in happiness.

 

_Mine. All mine._

* * *

 

 

_Stay with me, just tonight._

It was sad to say, but Lotor never woke up in the morning with you by his side. Usually, the empty sheets would greet him and, with a heavy sigh, he would get up and tend to his duties. No note, no  _kiss_ , just a pillow with your spicy scent lingering between the threads. He has even... _clung_ to that pillow with his nose buried in it a few times as if it was his own personal teddy bear.

 

He got his wish this morning, though.

 

Your eyes glimmered as the sun rose up from behind your bare shoulder. A hushed and rushed romp in the sheets had your hair skewed all over the place, but he was sure his own mane was just as wild. Lotor... **smiled**. A true, honest, happy smile, which was rare in itself. And you mirrored his expression, your hand coming up to stroke his cheeks, closer where those marks of his glowed the most stunning hue of iris in the heat of passionate lovemaking.

 

“Good morning, Lotor.”

 

_Stars and moon above_ , that felt so good to hear.

 

Lotor leaned into your hand and gently planted his lips on your wrist, giving you a morning kiss.  _Oh,_ how he  **cherished** you. That trespasser from the moon flower meadow, now a trespasser in his bed. He was glad he didn’t flee that night, glad he didn’t scare you off, for if he had, you wouldn’t be here besides him. In his arms, in his heart and soul.  _You stayed. You actually stayed for me. Why?_

 

_Isn’t it obvious?_

You two were so lost in each other’s presence, in each others eyes, that the sound of a door opening hadn’t even registered in your love-sick minds. A new servant, untrained and fumbling, began announcing her arrival. This is Prince Lotor’s room.  _Only_ Prince Lotor should be here. And when the servant’s eyes spotted another body in his bed, she thought the worst. Especially with a  **Halfgoon** cupping Lotor’s cheek.

 

“Guards!  _ **Guards**_ , come quick! There are  **intruders**!”

 

Lotor’s eyes widened as the sentimental ambiance shattered with the sound of the  _screeching_ woman. He sat up quickly, turning to face this...this... _interrupter_ with the most venomous glare he could summon. She stood stock still, wondering why she was at the receiving end of his wrath. What did she do wrong? She was only doing as she was told. Protect the Prince. _Report any problems or mysterious persons._

 

“ _ **Silence**_ your tongue!” Lotor commanded icily, but he was a few seconds too late.

 

“Lotor-!”

 

The guards heavy footsteps echoed down the hall and Lotor’s anger and panic skyrocketed. He turned to face you, _everything is going to be okay,_  but his heart stung in his chest at the expression on your face. Fear.  _I knew this was going to happen._ Pure, terrifying fear. You knew the warnings. He knew the warnings, but  _stars, please don’t go. I wanted one night. Just one._  And  **one** was all he would get now.

 

You scattered off the bed, taking the blanket with you, and quickly scanned the floor for your clothes. Once the armored guards appeared at the doorway, you opted to abandon it. Your  **life** versus your  **dignity**. Lotor reached out to you when you ran for the balcony doors, both wanting you in his arms, _I can protect you_ , yet knowing your safety was the number one priority here. So, for now, he would let you go.  _Run. Hide._

“Guards,  _ **cease**_ this at once!” Lotor tried to order them while he rushed out of bed, but the second you started fleeing, their dutiful instincts had already kicked in.

 

You fumbled with the door, yet those  _two_ seconds was all the guards needed to restrain you by your arms in their clawed grips. You kicked,  _struggled_ ,  **bared your teeth** , and it tore Lotor’s heart in two to see you like this, see you terrified and trapped. He  _ **snarled**_ fiercely, not at all caring he was nude to the planet, then tried to shove one of the guards away from you. _How dare you lay a hand on her. I will personally rip your throat out._

 

“Did you not hear me? You are to release her  **NOW**!”

 

But the guards did not listen to him. No, their orders to protect the Prince came from  _Zarkon_ himself. The  **Emperor**. They did not relent their hold, even when you started breathing harder as a panic attack started shaking through every nerve of your body. Tears welled up in your eyes, fear for yourself, fear for Lotor. Fear for that distant future you only had a small  _taste_ of this morning.

 

**“What is the meaning of this?”**

 

Now,  _ **now**_ , Lotor froze, hairs on the back of his neck fully standing up. Out of reflex, he turned to his father and bowed in respect. The guards and servant did as well. You? You were staring wide-eyed at _the_  Zarkon,  _the_ Emperor of the Galra Empire,  _ **the**_ tyrant against all free-kind. Before, you would’ve thought you had a chance to escape.  _Run, run away with Lotor._  Now, though, when his glowing, purple eyes narrowed in disgust at you,  _sneered_ at you, that freedom was shot down in a burst of flames.

 

Oh, he instantly knew what you were. And Zarkon did not approve of you  _ **one bit.**_

 

“Father, I-”

 

“Guards, bring her to me.”

 

No... _No, no,_ **no** _, **NO** ,  **NO**_. You dug your heels into the floor, but it proved futile to stop them. They were stronger, bigger, and more determined to do good by the  _Empire_ , by the  _Emperor_. You were just a casualty, one in a billion dead half-breeds. You  _feared_ Zarkon,  **feared** the power he instilled in your kind everywhere. You wouldn’t be surprised if he put that same fear in his own son, his  _own_ flesh and blood.

 

Zarkon grabbed your upper arm in a bruising grip while your other hand tried to hold up the sheet for your decency. Lotor had slipped on a robe before approaching his father, eyes burning with determination and... _apprehension_.  **Now** , his words would be his best weapon, but the word of the Emperor was law. No one could win against that.

 

“What is this  **disgraceful** _Halfgoon_ doing here?” Zarkon glared at his son,  _ **“Speak!”**_

 

“Father,  _please!_  Let me explain, she is of no harm,” he tried so hard to keep his gaze focused on his intimidating father, even though all he wanted to do was look at you, let you know  _this is not your fault_ , he can save you, “I...I have chosen her to become my betrothed.”

 

Zarkon’s grip was stronger now and you let out a gasp in pain, “You can  **NOT** marry someone with  _dirtied_ blood. It is forbidden.”

 

“I  _beg_ of you, did you not marry my mother out of love once? Can I not do the-”

 

“Do  _ **NOT**_ bring her into this!” the Emperor’s booming voice shook the room, making both you and Lotor flinch, “ **You** do not know love.  **You** were not created out of love.  **You** were created out of  _shame_. You have only  _tarnished_ your name, and  **mine** , by letting this  _ **filthy** mutt _in your bed.”

 

He tried so desperately not to let that affect him too deeply, “I know my feelings for her are true, Father. If you just-”

 

“ _ **Enough!**_  This is the last we will speak of-” Zarkon paused suddenly, slowly turned his head to you and examined the bites and bruises littered on your neck, “You  _marked_ her? You  **fool**. I will not allow a  ** _low-life bitch_**  to rule my Empire. Mate or not, she is not  _worthy_  of such power. Guards, ready the execution-”

 

**“If you so much as harm a _hair_ on her head, you will be breaking the treaty  _you_ signed with King Alfor!”**

 

_The_ Zarkon, Emperor of the Galra Empire, merciless dictator of space and time, halted his order.

 

Tears were freely falling from your eyes now, but Lotor persisted for your sake, brows lowered in determined fury, “ **She** is of Galra descent. As such, the Treaty of Vitality states that any with mixed Galra blood will be protected from immediate execution if there is no trial held present. That is why King Alfor let you marry  **Honerva** , is it not? To defend future children who are not of _pure blood?”_

 

To protect him from the  _cruel_ ,  **barbaric** laws laid down by his Galra ancestors.

 

“It was I who invited her into my chambers. If you are to put anyone on trial, _let it be me_ , for she is innocent in this.”

 

Silence filled the room. If he listened carefully, he could hear your tears hit the marble floor. Lotor still held that  ** _fierce_** courage in the face of his father. Zarkon was  _seething_ at his son, absolutely hating how this...this  **Halfgoon** slipped right under his nose and stole Lotor’s  _weak, vulnerable_  heart. Nevertheless, he will do better to keep him away from other  **Halfgoons** , right after the takes care of this one.

 

“Guards, escort this _ **peasant whore**_ off the premises.”

 

You sniffed and choked out a sob in  _humiliation_ , the emotional turmoil of life-threatening events weighing down on you and your beloved’s shoulders. You gave one last look at Lotor, _I am so, so sorry, my beloved_ , then the guards did as they were told. He saved you from certain death, but...at what  _cost?_  His eyes softened in shame at seeing you being dragged away like that, clutching nothing but a blanket to cover your bare form. You didn’t deserve such treatment. You didn’t deserve to be treated like  **garbage**.

 

Zarkon left the room shortly after and  _slammed_ the door shut, confirming once again that his word,  _ **his will**_ , was law.

 

Lotor fell to his knees in  _defeat_ , claws angrily digging into the marbled floor, and covered his wet eyes with his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

You waited in the fields for him to come that night, but he never arrived. Neither for the next day. And  _next_. And after a  **month** , you cried alone.

 

* * *

 

 

The Prince’s dulled cosmic eyes stared out of the windowed doors, stars and moon twinkling just beyond his reach. To see life through a looking glass was  _never_ what he wished for. Perhaps that is why he snuck out that first time so many years ago. He wanted to study, to learn, to  _explore_ what life had to offer, and when life dropped  _you_ before him, Lotor realized he wanted to journey through the galaxies with  **you** by his side.

 

Now, it was that same glass which held him prisoner. Chained and locked, the doors would not budge for the Prince. He couldn’t break out of what he was born into. And who was he to drag you through it all?  _I don’t mind, Lotor. As long as I get to be with you._ But the threats, the very real dangers of who you are and who he was revealed the true plans fate had laid out before him.

 

It was your head peeking over the metal fence that caught his lidded gaze. And just like that, those doubts, those  _insecurities_ deeply rooted in his soul, were tempered at the sight of your lovely face. You climbed over and examined his imprisonment while he took a step closer, pressing himself against the door with sharpened claws planted on the cold glass.  _What are you doing here? You will get caught._  But, like he has known you for his entire life, you disregarded his concerned stare with a flippant smile.

 

You couldn’t pick the lock, but the chains was another story. Codes and passwords were not your specialty. However, you did know about elements and what elements you need to corrode metal at an accelerated rate, thanks to Lotor’s lessons. _It will come in handy some day._ You dug into your pouch and carefully took out a vial of green liquid, veins of red swirling dangerously within it. Popping open the cork, you cautiously poured just a small drop over a chain link and, voila, the solution ate right through it.

 

“ _Lotor_ …!”

 

Once the door opened, you ran  _straight_ into your beloved’s arms, face buried into his chest while he embraced you  _oh so_  tightly. His relief, his fears, his joy,  **everything** , trapped you in his smothering hold. He rubbed his cheek against the top of your head, clawed hands coming up to caress your hair just to prove to him you were here,  _alive_ , uninjured.  _ **Safe**_. Lotor clenched his eyes close, thanking the stars and moon and cosmos and deities that his father had not gone against his word.

 

“You  _fool_ , you should not have come,” and instantly, his worries for your safety reared its ugly head, “That was much too  _risky_ and  _dangerous_. What were you thinking?”

 

You refused to leave his arms and instead looked up at him, his gentle hand stroking your cheek  _so_ caringly that it contrasted his harsh words. Lotor’s sharp eyes searched your face for any scars, any wounds that would’ve healed by now. He would never harm you by his hand, but he couldn’t stop it if it was by another’s hand, especially someone like his father. _Curse him. Curse him to the deepest, darkest corners of the galaxies._

“You didn’t come,” your hands cupped his jaw and he slowly blinked in the familiar, euphoric warmth that came with your touch, “I  _had_ to see you. I can’t believe they chained you up like that.”

 

“You  _need_ to go.”

 

“Not without you.”

 

“It was not a  **suggestion**. If my father were to hear you, I can not say he will see to logic a second time.”

 

“Then let’s hurry up and go. It’s a full moon tonight and the flowers will be in-”

 

“I am a  **Prince**. I can not just  _ **go**_.”

 

_Not anymore_. Lotor knew the underlying meaning behind your persistent words.

 

_I can not run away with you._

 

Your body tensed up in his hold and Lotor clutched you tighter in sincere apology. He told you one day long ago, before the kiss,  _before_ he fell in love, that he would,  _under no circumstances_ , hold his title between your growing relationship. Now, with you here and the threats of the Empire hovering above you two, Lotor realized that he would  **never** be able to fully detach his status for you. He was  **Prince Lotor,**  the half-breed heir to the Galra Empire.

 

“...I...I  _know_ that, Lotor. I know it’s not always safe for you. Or me, I just…” in the back of your head, you knew deep down that this would eventually show its ugly face, “I just wanted  _one_ more night with you.”

 

And yet, Lotor’s traitorous heart was  _ **still**_ in love with you.

 

“Why do you  **risk** yourself so  _foolishly_?”

 

_Why?_

Lotor snarled when you denied his logic. You took a step back, but his strong arms refused to let you go. His body and mind were torn in two, working against each other for his selfish reasons. _Keep her here, you fool. **No, every second wasted is a gamble for her safety.**_  His brows scrunched up in conflicting pain, hidden  _what-ifs_  and thoughts of you  _dead_ , ripped out of his life, were clouding his mind. It tore at his very spirit, but when you looked up at him with those eyes, those  _consoling_ eyes that pulled him to yield  _every_  single time, he shut down.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?”

 

Lotor sorrowfully stared at you, his soul raw and vulnerable in your imploring gaze.  _Say it. I need to hear you say it, my darling._

**“I love you.”**

 

_Stars_ , his heart hurt. He was falling,  _drowning_ , in all of you, and it felt as if his very existence was shaking at those three little words.

 

“Say...say it again…”

 

_**“I love you, Lotor.”** _

__

Lotor allowed one tear to slip out before he crushed you back to his trembling body. You both clung to each other like a final lifeline while he kissed you with his heart on his sleeves.

 

* * *

 

 

The air was different now. Something foreign was floating between the both of you as the meadow of moon flowers glowed before your very eyes. Yes, there was still the impending fear tickling the back of your minds.  _Yes_ , there were doubts of  _how can we make this work, my beloved? **Yes**_ , regardless of the dangers, he still snuck out to spend mysterious nights away with you. But stars, that wasn’t what was different.

 

There was love. **You love him.**

It wasn’t the puppy love or the passionate love between two bodies. It was  _all_ of those and more. It was star-crossed lovers. It was nights tangled with trust and lust. It was speaking  _ **too**_ much and not at all. It was _I’ll pick you up when you are down._ It was dedication and commitment and failures and accomplishments. It was you and him  **versus**  the problem, never you  **versus** him. Never him  **versus**  you. _ **Never.**_

__

It was two half-breeds finding solace where fate was working  _against_ them.

 

“Lotor, I wanted to show you this a while back,” your hand in his larger one guided Lotor deep within the forest, “Look what I found.”

 

You both kneeled down over a patch of something... _new_. His eyes glazed over in awe at the single flower hidden under the tangled vines and overgrown leaves. There, in a perfectly symmetrical bloom with the same physical features of those moon flowers, was a brand new piece of nature. It was colored in a deep shade of cosmic purple, but that wasn’t what drew Lotor in. It was the flecks of white dotting the gentle petals.

 

It was  _beautiful._

 

“It’s a new hybrid,” you whispered softly, also in awe of this natural phenomenon, “I’m thinking of calling it... **Lotor**. After my  _favorite_ purple half-breed, of course. Or, heh,  _comet face_.”

 

Lotor’s attention was on you now and,  **oh** , he gazed at you like you were the very embodiment of all the stars and moons in the galaxies.  _It would be an honor._  He knew the hidden meaning behind this flower, this hybrid you so eloquently graced him with. _We are hybrids_. His hand pulled you closer to him, forehead pressed together as if trying to merge his soul with yours. _Never forget that, Lotor._

 

* * *

 

 

“ **Exile**.”

 

That one vile word dropped a pool of cold acid in the pit of your stomach. Lotor watched your smile fall and his hands squeezed yours in sincere apology, knowing that this terrible news was not something you expected tonight. Your eyes were wide and he could see you trying to process how all of this ended up with him being  _banished?_  He was being sent off from the Empire, everything he was raised in...because of you _falling in love_ with him?

 

Lotor’s frown deepened and he pulled you in for a soft, gentle embrace. He could feel your shuddering breaths shake your body and he would give  _ **anything**_  to take this pain from you. If he was suddenly gone, left with no explanation, that would make you think  _horribly_  of him, think you weren’t  _important_ enough to him, so he chose the lesser of two evils. At least this way, he can explain himself and to ask for your forgiveness. For your help.

 

Your arms locked around him, “You’re leaving.”

 

“At dawn.”

 

“I’m coming with you.”

 

Lotor expected this. Your nails dug into his armor as if anchoring yourself in this childish way would keep him here. He pressed a chaste kiss to your forehead then perched his chin on your hair, his warm hand soothingly rubbing up and down your back. Somehow, his banishment was a  _blessing_ in disguise. He had his own agenda, yes, but in all of those, you were standing right besides him. Now, he realizes that can not be the case.  _Not yet._

 

“No. You are staying here.”

 

“What do you mean  _ **no?**_  I’m  _coming_. I’m terrified of your father, but I’m more terrified of you being…”

 

Being alone. Both of us,  _isolated_ from each other.  ** _Separated_**.

 

“My moon, I want you to stay here.”

 

“You’re leaving...me?”

 

Lotor leaned back and pulled you away from his chest. You were crying, eyes still wet with tears staining your cheeks. Hastily, as if embarrassed to show such weakness, you tried to wipe at your face, but he was one step ahead of you. His thumb erased any trails of heartache while those nebulous orbs of his softened in guilt and devotion. The type of devotion that crossed  _space and time_  itself.

 

When the back of his knuckles caressed over your cheek, your lashes fluttered up to gaze longingly at him as if he was already gone from your universe. But you knew better. Lotor wasn’t leaving you. The both of you have been through  _too_ much together, grew up together,  _loved_ together.  **Survived** together. And this banishment, this next trial, would be nothing.

 

“It is not safe where I am being exiled to,” he spoke with an unusual calmness, not wanting to cause you more grief than he already has, especially with his weak reasoning.

 

“I can help! I can...I can pilot, you  _know_ I can.”

 

Lotor was taking his time memorizing every inch of your face, your hair, your eyes, “You will help me by staying here, out of harm’s way.”

 

He could protect you here, but in a strange, new world with danger lurking around every corner and the Empire’s enemies hunting him down, he wasn’t so confident in his abilities.  _Not yet_. He’ll build his own fleet, have his own army, one worthy and strong enough to defend you from  _anything_. Lotor was a  **strategist**. He knew when to rush forwards, when to evade, and when to  _protect_. Right now, you would stay more protected here rather than with him.

 

Lotor’s heart and soul was so dedicated to your safety that, for once, they  _ **agreed**_ with his decision to leave you behind.

 

“One year,” your voice was firm, a warning, “I’m giving you  _one year_. If you don’t come back, if you-if you forget me, you’ll regret it.”

 

There was no heat behind your words. Only affection. Concern.  _Love_. You understood him, but were you happy about his decision in this matter?  **No**. Right now, you didn’t want to be angry or sad or frustrated. You just wanted to be with him, enjoy the last few hours you could with Lotor. Your lover, your  _best friend._ The man who stole your heart with berry-stained fingers and kisses in the rain.

 

“I want you to have this,” Lotor reached into his side satchel and pulled out a covered weapon, “It is a...a ceremonial dagger.”

 

Lotor stuttered. He  _rarely_ stutters when talking to you, unless it was over something very important. Your eyes caught how his nails were peeking out of his fingertips and that was proof enough of how he was feeling at the moment. Over the years, he has mastered the technique of putting up a facade. That little boy was grown now, standing before you  _proud_ and  _determined_ and  _dedicated_. You gently took his gift then unraveled the silk cloth tied around its edges.

 

**_Ceremonial_**. You knew what it meant,  _you both did._

 

It was a moon blade, perfectly crafted according to Galra mastersmiths. The edges were forged with the sharpest, most durable metal known in the galaxy, and the hilt had glowing vines of lavender elegantly wound at the base. Etched along the length of the dagger were carvings of old Galra poetry you remember Lotor reading to you in hushed whispers and sighs under the stars.

 

“ _For you are my moon in the darkest of nights,_ ” he gently, _oh so_  carefully as if you were water slipping through his fingers, placed your hand over his heart.

 

**“I love you, my dear.”**

And he will say it until his voice failed him.

 

You leaned up and pressed your lips urgently against his, eyes closing to soak in one of the most  _breathtaking_ kisses you’ve ever had. Lotor poured all of himself, all his feelings, his thoughts, his insecurities, his promises, into this one kiss. The one kiss you openly accepted, openly cared for with the commitment matching his own, openly allowed so your soul could  _merge_ with his.

 

_Lotor, stay with me tonight._

_I would want nothing more, my moon._

* * *

 

 

Lotor’s thumb gently brushed over the flower with pure, white stars embedded in its petals. It was _oh so_ soft, like your body, and ever so beautiful, like your soul. He hasn’t touched either in a _very, **very**_ long time. It can almost be said that he was decaying without you besides him, without you holding his hand and pulling him to your troubling adventures. Space was so big, _so vast_  and constantly expanding, and he  **never** wanted to waste years exploring it alone. He could, but his selfish desires stubbornly thrashed at him otherwise.

 

Especially on the lonely nights where his bed no longer held your scent, your  _fragrance_ that would stir the hunger deep in his body. Ten thousand years and his senses were  **failing** him. He was slowly forgetting your touch, your  _warmth_ , even the sound of sarcasm laced in your voice. All he had to remember you by was his fragmented memories and this flower he  _so_ carefully preserved before departing from you that night.

 

Everything he had grown up with was gone.  _Daibazaal was gone_.  _ **You were gone.**_

 

And he wasn’t there when you were  _ripped_ from his fingers.

 

He squandered his time. There were no records of you ever making it off the self-destructing planet. Lotor searched the remnants of Daibazaal, the neighboring planets, even the  _obliterated_ Altea, but his efforts came up for naught. Still, he searched, he kept  _ **searching**_ , and after all this time, his heart was slowly becoming caged in  _numbing_ ice. Without the heat of your soul, he would set his love in a  _permanent_ , cryogenic state.

 

Lotor would  **never** give up on you.

 

He still felt it in his body, deep down and underneath the piles of ash and snow buried over his heart. You  **had** to be alive. Somewhere.  ** _Anywhere_**. He would scour this universe and all the planets until his nose would twitch in faint remembrance of your spicy scent. Lotor knew you were hiding,  _somewhere safe_ , like the old childhood games he would play with you. He would  **find** you, come  **back** for you, for his  **dying** heart relied on your survival.

 

You were alive.

 

_You **had** to be._


End file.
